Cautious
by distant reminiscence
Summary: A mysterious boy shows up at my house. Is he here to hurt my giants? I'm cautious... Because for Ryoma, I would do anything. ONE SHOT KARUPIN Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi, not me.


**Cautious **

"I need to see Echizen Ryoma," stated the boy clad in tennis clothes and equipment. 

Personally, I didn't have a clue about who it was. If I had met this boy before, I most likely have already forgotten. Typical of me. Yet if I had to take a guess, I'd say someone related to Ryoma. After all, the boy had tennis clothes on and a white cap which hid the eyes behind them. I'd say that if this boy was not a considerable amount taller than Ryoma, then I might've mistaken him to be Ryoma. I'd say he also resembled Nanjiroh-san in a way, but not as much as he resembled Ryoma. No matter; not many people even consider what I say anyways. 

Nanjiroh-san towered over me as I clung to his bare feet. The look of surprise on his face was disturbing. Nanjiroh-san could rarely be seen with that kind of expression. I guess this boy was familiar. 

"What are you doing here?" Nanjiroh-san murmured. I supposed his tone of voice wasn't as much hostility as it was confusion. But I could be wrong. 

After all, I don't understand giants. 

--- 

In my opinion, there were roles for each giant. 

Ryoma was my best friend, protector, and sleeping buddy. 

Nanjiroh-san was my day buddy, food provider, and toy provider. Providing that he is not looking at magazines of naked female giants. 

I suppose Rinko-san was someone who was kind to me. 

And Nanako-chan was like Rinko-san. I liked them both but not as much as Ryoma and Nanjiroh-san. Well, actually, Nanjiroh-san annoys me every now and then so my preferences change sometimes. 

Other giants, ones who didn't live with me and my giants, were usually Ryoma's friends. I liked them. Especially the one with the spiky-furred head. He's always nice to me. 

--- 

Nanjiroh-san had invited in the Tall Version of Ryoma. I was cautiously eying the boy as he grinned at me kind-heartedly. I wasn't fooled by his smile. I had to be on my guard. The boy could be here to harm my giants. 

He took off his hat. I noticed how much my nickname for him (the Tall Version of Ryoma) was accurate. His face, his eyes, even his head fur looked exactly like Ryoma's. This made me act a bit more welcome towards him. But I'm not stupid. I'm still cautious about strangers. 

Ryoma entered the room and halted at the sight of the boy. His face didn't show much emotion. Apart from the widened eyes, there was really no clue of what he was thinking. That's what is so confusing about my best friend. But I learn to deal with it. 

So maybe this Tall Version of Ryoma was hazardous to my giants. If so, I was prepared to claw his face out. 

But Ryoma surprised me. "Hey," he said, almost casually, to the Tall Version of Ryoma. I guess this boy wasn't so bad after all. But don't get me wrong. I'm still cautious. Ryoma's voice didn't have its normal, monotonic sound. Something was wrong. Or right. I'm not sure. I'm alert and cautious, though, just in case. 

"Happy to see me?" the boy asked, smiling at my best friend. My best friend just remained emotionless. 

"Why'd you run away?" Ryoma asked, ignoring the boy's question. Something in my mind just clicked and I suddenly realized who this was. Well, not really. Almost. I knew the Tall Version of Ryoma's real name but I just couldn't remember. Think, think. 

The boy frowned. "I don't want to discuss that. I'm here for another purpose. I know I haven't seen you since that year I ran away... " 

Ryoma just stared at him blankly. Who was this boy?! I'm still trying to recall the name... 

"Hm. Mada mada dane," Ryoma muttered. I stared up at his face in amazement. For a second, just a second, I thought that I'd seen anguish or sadness in his eyes. I guess I'd been wrong. His eyes were back to normal, as blank and unreadable as ever. 

The boy look pained. Then, he hid the look with false enthusiasm. "Well, we should do something together! 'S been so long since we've hung out and played tennis with each other, eh, Chibisuke!" The boy ruffled Ryoma's hair and grinned foolishly. I knew Ryoma didn't like his hair ruffled. He'd also yell at Nanjiroh-san when he did it. 

But Ryoma didn't say anything. He stayed silent. I looked from the boy to Ryoma to the boy and back to Ryoma. The silence was annoying. But it gave me more time to ponder the boy's name. 

"Mada mada daze, Chibisuke," the boy sighed, this time his pained expression stayed glued to his face. He slumped back down onto the couch and looked down at the ground. 

Ryoma picked me up and placed me onto his lap. I stopped trying so hard to remember the Tall Version of Ryoma's name and, instead, relaxed and enjoyed Ryoma's hand stroking my fur gently. I decided my make-shift nickname for the boy would have to do. 

After yet another moment of silence, the boy reached his hand into his bulging pocket. My body stiffened and I prepared to pounce on him, incase the item he was about to take out was dangerous. As I'd said earlier, I'm always cautious. 

Yet the boy only pulled out an orange. He bit into it, savoring the taste and licking his licks so dramaticly that one might've thought that it was the most delicious thing on the face of the earth or something. Oranges weren't that great. To me, they were too sour. 

But the orange had an effect on Ryoma's face. His lips slowly curved into an essence of a smile. I smiled. 

Because I'm not cautious anymore. 

Because now I knew the boy's name. 

Echizen Ryoga. 

--- 

Turns out, after Ryoga-kun had left my other giants many many years back, he had gone all the way to America to join their tennis team. I'm still unsure of whether or not I'd known this before and just forgot. I guess my memory wasn't too good. Though I do remember every one of my playtoys from the first TinkieBell I got to the last RattleSnake I got. I'm just like that. 

Anyways, Ryoga-kun stayed with my giants. I didn't mind. I'm not cautious anymore. Ryoga-kun is my giant too. 

Ryoma and Ryoga-kun would go out together, every now and then, just like Nanjiroh-san and Ryoma would always go out in the evening. Similarly, they'd bring their tennis equipment with them. So my guess is that they spend some brother time with one another on the courts. Boy, I wish I could join them. Though my first experience out on the course was definitely my last. Where the ball hit my body was still sore. 

One day Ryoma was feeling expecially lousy. He'd woken up early (which is like suicide for whoever woke him up) and had gone to school still half asleep. Ryoga-kun was, I suppose, taking a break from school just to visit. I wonder why he decided to visit now, in the middle of the school year. 

When Ryoma got back, I was immediately worried. He was acting oddly. Things probably hadn't gone great at school either. Falling asleep in class was a norm for him though so it must have been something else. 

"What's wrong, Chibisuke?" Ryoga-kun asked right away, like he, too, could sense Ryoma's mood. 

"Nothing." 

"Come on. You can tell me," Ryoga-kun said. I liked him more and more nowadays. He always treated my best friend well. Though sometimes he teases him, he's still better than Nanjiroh-san, I have to admit. 

Ryoma sighed, giving up. "Yes, well, all my friends from my tennis team were acting odd today. Sort of like ignoring me." I knew Ryoma usually liked being the center of attention in his own little way. So this must've disturbed him greatly. 

Ryoga-kun nodded sympathetically. "I see. Well, I'm sure it will be fine, Chibisuke. Wanna go hit some balls?" 

When Ryoma agreed and they both left, I was left there dumb-founded. 

Why had Ryoga-kun's face shown a hint of amusement after hearing Ryoma's troubles? 

--- 

So I began to act cautious again around Ryoga-kun as the day continued on. I had to protect my favorite giant. Ryoma was my best friend, you know. 

Ryoma had cheered up considerably after playing some tennis with Ryoga-kun and Nanjiroh-san. I was happy for that, don't get me wrong, but I still had Ryoga-kun to worry about. Why did he smile at Ryoma's problems? 

Soon, it was time for my walk outside with Ryoma. I strode proudly down the sidewalk with my giant. It took some time away from my worrying. 

When we neared the end of our walk and approached the house, I became cautious again. I don't know why or how but something seemed different about the atmosphere around the house. I turned tense and alert. 

As Ryoma opened the door to the house, I dashed in ahead of him like a scout making sure the way was clear. 

But the way wasn't clear. Not really. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RYOMA!!!!" shouted people who'd popped up from all around the room. These people, I'd recognized, were Ryoma's friends from his tennis team and his relatives. But their sudden shout had surprised me a lot. I realized that I was clinging to Ryoma's leg, my claws digging into his bare skin in fright. 

Oops. I dropped to the ground and cowered with guilt. 

Ryoma just smiled. He pulled his cap over his face so that his family and friends couldn't see his eyes. 

But me, being the shorty that I am compared to the giants, I could see his eyes. I could see that they had tears in them. 

Boy, Ryoma sure was one to hide his emotions. 

--- 

So I found out later that that was the reason why Ryoma had been sad earlier today. His friends had been ignoring him _because_ they feared that they might've given away the surprise. After all, Ryoma being Ryoma, he'd forgotten his own birthday was today. 

And that was the reason why Ryoga-kun had smiled when Ryoma had told him about how his friends had ignored him. Because, you see, Ryoga-kun was the mastermind behind the wonderful surprise party. Ryoga-kun had organized and planned the whole thing on his own. So, naturally, when he heard from Ryoma that the tennis team was doing their part in the plan, he smiled. He'd probably worried that the plan was not going to go as planned, that something was going to go wrong. See, Ryoga-kun is cautious like me. And like me, when things do turn out alright, he smiles. I like Ryoga-kun 'cause of that. 

So I found out later that Ryoga-kun had come back just for this purpose. Just to be here on my best friend's birthday. Just to sing "Happy Birthday" to his little brother. From now on, I will never be unsure about Ryoga-kun anymore. 

From now on, my Ryoma didn't have to worry about his big brother anymore. Before, he used to wonder everyday whether or not his big brother still cared for him. He told me this. But he told no one else. His pride couldn't allow it. I guess I'm just special that way. 

From now on, though, Ryoga-kun was truly Ryoma's big brother. I treat him with respect and thankfulness from now on. 

From now on, I know _for sure _that Ryoga-kun is my second favorite giant. 

Sorry, Nanjiroh-san. You've been booted to third place. 


End file.
